Various ornamental combs, barrettes and other devices have long been used to dress and style the hair. A comb is a well known apparatus having a plurality of generally parallel teeth which will direct the hair in a single direction when passed therethrough. The comb may also be utilized as a fastening device to hold the hair in a desired position, by inserting the teeth of the comb through the hair.
A barrette is typically utilized to clamp the hair into a confined position, and conventionally includes two opposed rib-like members hinged for movement therebetween. One or both of the ribs typically includes teeth to better retain the hair between the members. The two ribs are selectively connected together at the free ends, opposite the hinge, to fasten the hair into position.
Combs, barrettes and other hair dressing devices have been utilized with many hair styles throughout history. One particular type of hair style, commonly known as the "French roll", has remained popular for many years. However, this hair style has been limited to persons having hair of a single length. In addition, the style is typically time consuming to create, even for those persons having the appropriate single length hair.